In the sport of volleyball the proper positions for the hands and forearms to contact the volleyball, whether to bump, pass, set or serve-receive the ball are important. In some cases the player's forearms are improperly pronated such that the volleyball will strike the player's radius bone(s) causing an undesirable deflection/shank of the ball therefrom. It is desirable to position the forearms to present a flat plane, such that a maximum contact area is presented to the oncoming volleyball.
Various devices have been proposed in an attempt to position the player's hands and forearms at a proper position for volleyball contact. However, such devices were cumbersome in construction and/or use both in training and game play environments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a simple training device which effectively establishes the hands and forearms of the user at a proper ball striking position.